Jaque Mate
by Nianay
Summary: La continuación de un magnífico libro de Katherine Neville.


- No es nuestra naturaleza, pero no podemos dejar que avises a los demás.

Catherine Velis se paseaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido mientras el acusado permanecía de pie con las manos debidamente atadas.

Se negaba hablar. Un sudor frío le cruzaba toda la frente, sentía las gotas bajar por su espalda y el inicio de una taquicardia en su corazón.

Un hombre entrado en años y no por ello menos atractivo, alzó la mano mostrando una pequeña arma.

- Si tú mueres, el secreto se irá contigo. Eso no lo deseamos ninguno de los dos.

La viejecita Velis hablaba sin mirar a su oponente, sus pasos eran cortos y cansados.

- John. - de pronto lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de escudriñar su alma. - quiero terminar con esto de una vez. Quiero que la partida finalice. Dime donde están el resto.

El hombre llamado John, seguía sin hablar, temblando de pavor escapaba la vista a su derecha.

- John. - Velis intentó captar su atención.

Y el hombre se desmoronó.

- Habla. - le ordenó el cincuentón de la pistola.

- No... - sus sollozos lo ahogaban.

- ¡Que nos lo digas! - gritó más fuerte el propietario del arma.

- Yo sólo... - alzó la cabeza para mirar a su derecha con lágrimas en los ojos - yo sólo quería estar contigo, no deseaba que pasara todo esto, yo sólo... lo hice por ti.

La receptora de este mensaje permanecía maniatada y con la boca tapada con un pañuelo, quieta frente a su padre, sus ojos ambarinos veían sus llantos, sus oídos percibían su angustia y su lengua casi podía saborear la desesperación de sus palabras. Pero no podía hacer nada. Permanecía bien vigilada por un chico robusto que le sujetaba por un brazo.

- ¡Marian! - gritó preso por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Y el arma se disparó, una bala impactó en su pecho y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo.

- ¡No! - un muchacho avanzó rápidamente hasta la víctima para sujetar su cabeza y presionar la herida de su pecho; John, el hombre herido, aún seguía vivo.

John lo miró con sus ojillos ensangrentados mientras trataba de respirar un aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones, lo agarraba con fuerza y le sorprendió descubrir el alzacuellos que lucía el joven, la señal inequívoca de haberse entregado a la iglesia. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, lo supo, supo que ese muchacho sería su sucesor en cuidar y hacer feliz a Marian. Murió en sus brazos.

La sala enmudeció. Las cinco personas, aún con vida, que ocupaban la oscura habitación, permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes.

- ¿Era necesario que lo mataras! - aulló el muchacho que mantenía alzada la cabeza de la víctima.

- Eres demasiado débil Nim. - susurró el asesino mientras guardaba su pequeña pistola en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- Y tú demasiado impetuoso - Velis se acercó al joven cura que rezaba por el alma de John.

- Yo sólo he hecho lo más razonable. - y guiñó un ojo a su hijo que seguía sujetando a la muchacha llamada Marian.

- ¡Las muertes jamás serán razonables! - gritó el cura interrumpiendo su rezo.

- Tú reza por el alma de ese pobre diablo antes de que se pierda en el lago. - terminó de atarse la chaqueta con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- ¿Tan siquiera le daremos santa sepultura! - el joven miró a su abuela.

- Un poco de respeto, su hija sigue escuchando. - Velis se dirigió al cincuentón. - Viktor, mañana te quiero en mi despacho a primera hora.

Abrió una puerta por donde pasaron dos hombres fornidos que cogieron el cadáver para llevárselo por la misma.

- Está bien abuela ¿qué hacemos con ella? - Viktor señaló la muchacha que seguía sujetando su hijo.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciarlo todo, pero era necesario.

- ¡Abuela! - el joven cura aulló en señal de protesta.

- Algún día lo comprenderás y sólo entonces, te pediré que me perdones. - la miró durante unos instantes e hizo una señal con la cabeza al muchacho que la sujetaba.

Éste colocó sus pulgares estratégicamente en la nuca de la chica para presionar y desmayarla.

- Deberíamos matarla. - opinó Viktor.

- Ella no sabe nada. - repuso Catherine.

- No puedes asegurarlo.

- Viktor. - dijo Velis de modo autoritario - Obedece.

- Tú mandas reina.

- Dean querido ¿crees que podrás llevarla hasta el coche?

- ¿Qué haremos con ella abuela? - Nim se acercó a su abuela a la vez que comprobaba que su tío Viktor se había alejado de la sala.

- Se quedará con nosotros. - dijo sin dejar de mirar como su nieto Dean la levantaba y empezaba a llevársela.

- Por favor abuela, no más muertes. - Velis lo miró durante unos instantes y le acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Hijo mío, reza por nuestras almas, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. 


End file.
